


Pigeons & The Divine

by poiisons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiisons/pseuds/poiisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes bees. Hannah likes pigeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigeons & The Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and sloppily written. Enjoy.

“They’re so,” Hannah says, pausing to take a bite of her chicken sandwich.

Cas looks at Hannah expectantly from where he’s leaning on the hood of the car. _Pimpmobile_ , he thinks Dean called it.

“Majestic,” she finishes around her mouthful of food.

Cas follows Hannah’s line of vision to where a small cluster of pigeons is pecking at a paper fast food bag.

“Majestic,” he repeats.  
Hannah nods, chewing thoughtfully. Cas used to have to remind her to chew before swallowing. She's gotten better at eating. “Hannah,” Cas begins.

“They have such soft-looking bodies,” she cuts in. “But they can _fly_. Do you know how amazing that is? We take it for granted, us angels--”

Cas scuffs the toe of his shoe on the ground.

A soft “oh” escapes from Hannah’s mouth. There are crumbs stuck to her lips, and Cas wants to wipe them away like he’s seen Dean do to Sam, licking his thumb and rubbing it at his mouth while Sam bats at his hand.

“I’m sorry, Castiel,” Hannah says quietly. She pats at his hand where it’s resting on the car, her fingers greasy from the fast food.

Cas considers the pigeons, cooing quietly now that they’ve eaten all the scraps.

“They defecate everywhere.”

Hannah chuckles.

“Yes, I suppose they do.”

She takes another bite and Cas throws a fry to the pigeons.


End file.
